Shadow of the Knight
by Lady Lucifer
Summary: Chloe/Brady fanfic. What should happen between them!
1. The Meeting

  
Chloe stared down out of her window in disbelief. "Brady? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you. Please!"  
  
"Then talk. You don't have much time."  
  
Brady still stared up at her. "No, not here. In person. Meet me at .COM in 15 minutes. Please? I know you'll want to hear what I have to say."  
  
"I doubt that. But I'll still go. For the sake of argument."  
  
"Thank you Chloe."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She replied, retreating inside the window and getting ready to shut it behind her.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Yes, Brady?"  
  
He looked at her. "I didn't put those slides of you in the projector. You have to believe me. I didn't do it."  
  
"I know, Brady. I knew all along." She said, smiling. Again, she returned to the room, and shut the window.   
  
***  
  
Chloe entered .COM, glancing around anxiously. 'Where are you Brady?' She had changed quickly out of the jeans and black t-shirt she had thrown on after the humilating dance and break-up with Phillip. She put on her Pink tank-top and a pair of black dress pants, putting her hair up into a bun and jetting off to .COM for the meeting with Brady. She, however, didn't put in her contacts. Instead, she had her old cat-eye black frames on.   
  
"Chloe? I'm glad you decided to show up." Chloe spun around and looked at Brady, still dressed in his suit.   
  
"I decided to come to hear what you have to say." Chloe said, secretly hoping it was what she'd felt since day one.   
  
Brady sighed. "Come on, Chloe. Sit down somewhere, anywhere. I'm going to get a chocolate shake. Do you want anything?"  
  
"Maybe some fries and a shake." Chloe said, watching Brady as he placed their orders and stepped back towards her. "so, what's the purpose of this meeting?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
  
"Well," He said, as the waiter brought their food and walked away. He leaned closer to her, and lowered his voice.  
  
"Well what??"  
  
"The purpose is to discuss something."  
  
"What would this something be, Brady? We don't have all day so just spit it out."  
  
"This "Something" is us, Chloe. This "something" is you and I. This "something" is what I hope to be a potential future between you and I. That's what this meeting is about." 


	2. The Truth

  
Chloe stared at him in amazement. "About what?" She said, dumbfounded.  
  
Brady laughed. "About you and I. I think you know that my feelings for you are anything but platonic. I mean, I know we argue and everything, but who doesn't? I don't hate you, or even remotely dis-like you. But you knew that. And I'm pretty sure you don't hate or dis-like me either. So, tell me, Chloe, am I right?"  
  
Chloe stared at him, unable to find her voice. After a few minutes, she forced words out. "But, you said you hated my singing. You said it "Lacked heart"...." She said feebly.  
  
"Yes. That was before I knew you. That was before I knew that everything you do is with your heart and soul. If you don't give it your heart and soul, then you obviously aren't doing it at all. At least, that's how it is with you." He said, smiling at her shocked expression.   
  
"Oh. Um...Yeah." was all Chloe could say.  
  
Brady laughed a deep, soulful, pure laugh. "Is that a "Yes, Brady, I feel the exact same as you."? Or is that a "No, stupid, I hate you and if you ever come near me again I'll kill you."?"  
  
Chloe still stared, shocked and dismayed. 'How can he think I hate him?' She thought. "Well, there's only one true way to answer that, Brady. Are you ready?"  
  
Now, it was Brady's turn to be shocked. He visibly tensed, and then answered a meek "Yes."  
  
Chloe motioned for him to lean closer. He did as instructed by Chloe's index finger, bending up and down at him.   
  
"Yes, Brady, I feel the exact same as you do." She whispered in his ear. Then, she sat back a little, and kissed his lips slowly. She felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. "What do you think you're doing, Black?" Someone shouted.  
  
They parted and Brady turned to see his Uncle Phillip standing less than 100 feet away. Chloe stood up, grabbing Brady's hand and pulling him up as well. "What is he doing?" She asked. "He's doing this." She leaned in and kissed him again, more passionately, with more intensity and fire. People in the next town would have easily gotten burned by the fireworks between them. Brady kissed her back hungrily, happily.   
  
Phillip interrupted yet again, saying, "But why?"  
  
Chloe answered, replying "Why not?" and smiling happily at Phillip. Again, she turned to Brady, engaging in another round of explosive kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms found their original position around her slim waist. They both smiled through their kisses when Phillip stormed out of .COM.   
  
"Mission Accomplished!" Chloe said, smiling as she wrapped Brady in her arms for another kiss.  
  
"Wait, what did you mean by "Mission Accomplished"?" Brady asked, pulling away from Chloe.  
  
"Not what you think, Brady."  
  
"Oh really? Then please, Ms. Chloe Lane, enlighten me. What do I think you meant?"  
  
"Okay, Mr. Brady Black. I will enlighten you. You thought I meant that I was doing this all in hopes Phillip would see us and make him jealous and angry and want me back. And you know what, Brady? You're wrong. You're dead wrong." Chloe exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes as she swerved around Brady.  
  
"You know me too well, Chloe." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back in front of him. "I'm very glad you do though. You're the only one I trust."  
  
"Then why did you think that?"  
  
"Because I love you. I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have, but I did...."  
  
"Wait, what did you say, Brady?"  
  
"I said I jumped to conclusions and..."  
  
"No, the first part."  
  
Brady smiled and kissed her softly. "Because I love you, Ms. Chloe Lane. Because I love you."  
  
Chloe smiled. "I love you, too, Brady." She laughed. "In a million years, did you ever imagine this?"  
  
They both looked around them. "Yes, I have. You have too. Admit it!" He exclaimed, tickling her.  
  
"OKAY OKAY! I have! I admit it!" She said, laughing.   
  
"But, I imagined mine a little differently..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Aw, never mind! It's getting late. I should take you home."  
  
"What if I don't want to go home, Brady?"  



	3. Sleep-over

  
Brady looked at Chloe in amzement. "What?"   
  
"I said, what if I don't want to go home? What then Brady?"   
  
"Then," He said slowly, "We call Belle and you stay the night."  
  
Chloe smiled and took her cellphone out of her purse, dialing Belle's number from memory. "Hey, Belle?"  
  
"Oh, Hey Chloe, how are you holdin' up?" Belle's concerned voice ringed through.  
  
"I'm doing okay, actually. Hey, I was wondering if you'd mind if I stay over for tonight, if not for the weekend?"  
  
"Of course not, Chloe! I'll meet you there in 15 minutes. If that's okay with you?"  
  
"Sure is. Thanks alot, Belle."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Chloe hung up, and smiled brightly at Brady. "She's cool with it."  
  
"Great!" Brady said. "We should probrably get going then." He grabbed her hand and led her to the car.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Chloe!" Shawn exclaimed as she and Brady walked in hand and hand.  
  
"Um, did we miss something?" Belle asked, pointing to their intertwined fingers.  
  
Chloe and Brady laughed in unison. "Yes, Belle...A few chapters."  
  
Belle grabbed Chloe's arm and forced her up the stairs, saying a small "Excuse us" along the way.   
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Explain. I need details!" Belle exclaimed, smiling  
  
"Well, Phillip got into his thick skull that that was my "Big summer job". He broke up with me: obviously, I didn't mean that much to him after all."  
  
"Oh, no, Chloe, are you okay?"   
  
"I am now. Your brother comes to my house, and I'm leaning out the window to get some fresh air. He's like, 'Chloe!' Of course, I'm totally shocked. He says he needs to talk to me, in person, and right as I'm about to close the window, he says he didn't do it, that I had to believe that. I told him I never had any doubt. We met at .COM and he told me...some things. Phillip came in, and...well, the rest is sort of history." She said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Chloe!" Belle shouted, enveloping her in a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you two!"  
  
***  
  
"So, Brady, how'd you do it?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Shawn?"   
  
Shawn smiled. "How'd you get her to smile no less than 30 minutes after the explosion?"  
  
Brady laughed. "Well, I told her how I felt with all honesty. She returned the favor."  
  
Shawn faked a shocked face. "Oh my, Brady Black and Chloe Lane....A very un-thought of couple....I like it. I really do!" He laughed.  
  
"Did you treat my sister well?"   
  
"I can honestly say, Mimi interuppted my big moment, but....besides that, yeah. I did alright. Even by my standards!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Shawn? Are your standards very different from mine?"  
  
"Um, well...."  
  
"Calm down, Shawn. It's called a joke."  
  
"Well, well, well. Brady has finally told a joke. Not that funny, but, hey, it's a joke. It's a start, right?"  
  
Brady laughed. "If I wasn't in such a good mood...I'd hurt you!" 


End file.
